39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The 39 Clues Wiki
Welcome to the ! This wikia is all about The 39 Clues book series, online game, and card collection that We have written since we started in November of 2008. Lost? Go to the Finder page to find what your looking for. The 39 Clues is about Amy and Dan Cahill, who are part of the Cahill family, the most influential family in the world. Traveling all over the world, the siblings look for 39 Clues that will unlock the most incredible secret in history, the key to their family's power. Crack the codes, read the books, collect the cards, play online, complete the missions, and find the 39 Clues! Vespers Risng.png|The Vespers are coming...|link=http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/Vespers_Rising other.png|Learn the whole story...|link=http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/The_39_Clues Black book of buried secrets.png|The inside info...and secrets|link=http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/The_Black_Book_of_Buried_Secrets Into the gauntlet.png|Your life on the line...|link=http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/Into_the_Gauntlet ]] This wiki contains spoilers! These spoilers are highlighted in blue or black, so you have to highlight them with your mouse to see the text. For example: Welcome to The 39 Clues Wiki! March: Missions Help us out here. Be sure to check Manual of Style to see how to do it! View past article of the Months here. News The admin team is ready and just waiting for users for us to torture-I mean put to the close-to-ultimate code-breaking test! Hurry up & join, slackers! Any questions? Talk to Swordcross! We got our first registered team! The Cahill Winners are Rocketslug and the Awesome X! We got our second team! The Janus Popstars are led by Gideoncahill1997. The third team, the Lucian Spies are ready. 5 points are taken off the second and thrid clues and if none of the teams gets it admin teams gets full points. Now we have our fourth team: The Tough Tomas. But Spakes13 is the only one. This is going to get rough. We have our fifth team The Ekat Scientists. A new person called Carrac111 is leading the team. Now we're just missing a Madrigal and Vesper team. Since the Lucian Spies have gotten it right multiple times 10 extra points to any other team that gets this right. Wiki Team Win History and List of badges have some thing in common but not the creator. Maybe you have a lucky number 8 ball to help you find the answer. Now it is 35 points and the clue is: Second sentence on the first page listed and 8th c_n_e_t_ on the second page listed. Good luck to everyone! The first team to put the coded word on my talk page earns their team 35 points! Happyaqua * Vespers Rising * Into the Gauntlet * Storm Warning * The Emperor's Code * The Viper's Nest * In Too Deep * The Black Circle * Beyond the Grave * The Sword Thief * One False Note * The Maze of Bones To make a suggestion for a quote please see Quote of the week suggestion page "My heart is throwing up in mouth" -Nellie Gomez, In Too Deep Poll 7- Are you excited for Vespers Rising? Yes Yes! YES!!!!!!!! View past polls here. Active * AdventureWriter28 * Swordcross * The Awesome X! * Amirite ^-^ OwlCity * Happyaqua * Agent WindFire * Rocketslug Semi or Unactive * Mermaidgirl45 * Sweetrose098 March 23, 2011 :Congrats to The Awesome X! for winning the writing contest! His prize is a platinum badge. Also congrats to our runner-ups, Rocketslug and Gideoncahill1997, who won custom avatar pictures! All prizes coming soon. Swordcross March 5, 2011 February 22, 2011 :We now have user boxes for your favorite characters! On your user page, type in . If there are any characters not there that you want, let me know! Also, plug in Ekat, Lucian, Tomas, Janus, or Madrigal for branches. Finally, use AllClues for if you have all the Clues! Swordcross February 14, 2011 :Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! We are changing the 39 Clues Wiki Teams setup. Just go to the page and create a header with your team name (you can create your own) or join another. The maximum is three people per team. When we get three teams, we will start with the contests. But your team can have one or two people, instead. Swordcross February 12, 2011 :I have made a page called: Manual of Style.This Manual of Style mainly came from the main admin of the wiki: Mermaidgirl45. Though because she is inactive an no one visits her profile page that much, no one was able to see the manual style that she did. Now i'm creating a page for it so that it can be seen and because in other wiki's, this is a step into making a wiki organized. Anyways let's do our best! By AdventureWriter28 February 7, 2011 : We have reached 10000 edits with everyone put together! The 10000th was on Card 226: Alistair the Underdog by Swordcross. February 5, 2011 :Hi! This AdventureWriter28, i just fixed the Template: Stub and now, i added a little picture on it, even though it is little, it's one huge step on making this wiki great. February 1, 2011 : Happy first day of February!!! Update: If you need to highlight a SPOILER, please use the hex triplet #D3D3D3, as it matches exactly the font color on this wiki. You cannot see the words behind it unless you click with your mouse and drag your cursor over it. Please see the example above.'''The Awesome X! '''January 30, 2011 : Check out our new poll system! And click here for all past polls! January 29, 2011 : Hey everyone! This is The Awesome X! I just want to say that the page for each Cahill branch all have a subtitle for Agent Card Codes, so Agents can put their codes on the page depending on what branch they're in. Don't be shy, put your code out there!!! January 29, 2011 : Hi this is AdventureWriter28! It took me a long time, but i have made a main page slider! Cheers! January 28, 2011 : Hi everyone again! It's me AdventureWriter28! Now we've got a newer Favicon! Also this time, i added the vespers in our sidebar! Also the theme has a newer design but im still working on it. That's all! See ya around! January 20, 2011 : Hello everyone! This is AdventureWriter28! We've got a newer graphic wordmark! Also the sidebar is edited and now there is Forums. I know that there are many people asking to become admins so leave at this forum Forum: Asking for Rights now! Also User: Happyaqua is now an admin! If you want to be an admin, check the forum ^_^ January 3, 2011 : We're having our first ever 39 Clues writing contest! Click here for the official rules. Swordcross March: Swordcross Wow, thanks, guys! Well, I guess I interview... myself? Swordcross: How did you find this wiki? Swordcross: I was looking for a puzzle answer, found this wiki, and started editing. SC: Why are you named what you are? SC: I like swords, and I'm a Christian. SC: What branch are you? SC: Ekat Madrigal. SC: Who is your favorite character? SC: SINEAD STARLING! I also like Dan and Hamilton. SC: What is your favorite 39 Clues book? SC: Into the Gauntlet. Good seeing the Starlings back. SC:Who is your least favorite character? SC: Ian Kabra SC: What is your least favorite book? SC: I have no idea. SC: Have you created any pages? If so, which one is your favorite? SC: Lots! Card 202, first use of a template. SC: What do you plan to do in the future on the wiki? SC: Help with Finder, get my new template (39 Clues) on more pages (check out Dan for an example), and all around improvements. Who should the next featured user be? Agent WindFire AdventureWriter28 Amirite ^-^ OwlCity Happyaqua __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Main Page